Mooring lines are often used to secure watercraft (e.g., boats, ships, etc.) to a support structure such as a dock, buoy, anchor, etc. Mooring lines should be provided with sufficient strength and durability to withstand the large tensile loads normally associated with maintaining a watercraft in a secured position. While smaller scale mooring lines are usually formed of nylon or synthetic rope, other constructions can include metal lines, chains, etc.
Specially configured attachment points such as cleats are often provided along the respective sides of a typical watercraft at various bow, side and aft locations to facilitate attachment of one or more mooring lines as required. To moor a watercraft, a first end of a mooring line can be attached to an associated cleat on the craft, and the opposing second end of the mooring line can be passed across for attachment to the support structure, such as a second cleat on a dock.
Because the cleats or other attachment points of a watercraft are usually at a higher elevation than the attachment points on the support structure, the mooring line(s) will usually tend to wrap over a side edge of the watercraft and extend downwardly to the fixed support structure. This can present a number of issues, including chafing or other damage as the mooring line(s) contact the edge of the watercraft.